Bat Girl Returns
by Cap'n Cory
Summary: The unspeakable has happenned; Batman has been kidnapped! Only one person can help Robin now, Batgirl.


Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Teen Titans. So, now that's out of the way, please read and review! Also I kind of amplified Raven's powers as you will see later on. Thank you.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

She slammed her fist on the thousand-dollar keyboard.

"Trouble, Ms.Gordon?" Alfred asked.

Barbara Gordon whirled around to face the aging butler. The placid face cooled her temper. She sighed, sitting heavily on the leather chair.

"Alfred, I don't know what to do..." she moaned.

The butler's face showed no emotion as he approached the chair and laid a warm hand on the young girl's shoulder. "What seems to be the trouble?" he asked softly.

She looked up. "I'm at a loss, Alfred. Robin's gone off to start some little Justice League. And Batman has been brooding on some project of his in his study, and I've been left to save the day most of the time. There's only so much a girl can do. Even if she _is_ Batgirl". Her shoulders slumped. "I don't know how longer I can take it."

Alfred could not help but pity the young mistress. At her age she should be off gallivanting with her friends. Then he realized, she _didn't_ have friends... "Do not worry mistress, Master Bruce will-"

The jarring sounds of the triggered alarm interrupted Alfred's assurances. Barbara leaped into action, furiously tapping at the keyboard in front of her as to locate the security breach. A map of the Wayne Mansion came up in the huge screen. A red blinking dot appeared on a large room located on one of the towers. She recognized it immediately, so did Alfred.

"Master Bruce's study!"

Barbara was already streaking through the Bat Cave towards the elevator to the main rooms.

Even before the kicked the mahogany door open, Barbara knew she was too late. She entered the dark room, every nerve alert expecting an ambush. But there was none. She asserted the empty room. The large bay windows were broken, glass littering the Oriental rug. The mahogany desk, where she had seen Bruce work over countless nights before, was overturned papers everywhere. She walked in closer, her foot crunching glass. She looked downwards at a crumpled picture of a young Bruce with his late parents among the remains of an old silver frame. She withheld the threatening sobs as she picked up the picture.

Pain was replaced with anger along with it shock.

Batman had been kidnapped.

* * *

"Come on Beast Boy! You can do better!" 

The rhinoceros shaped Beast Boy resisted the urge to run over Robin, but knowing that wouldn't stop the guy; he would just make him do more stupid obstacle courses he resisted.

"C'mon man, we've been at it for 3 hours, even heroes need a Pizza Break" Cyborg told a frowning Robin.

"Yeah dude," Beast Boy added when he change back to his normal green form.

"I must agree with Beast Boy and Cyborg, this perpetual training is most tiring" Starfire commented when she floated towards the group. Raven followed close behind but kept quiet, her eyes closed in concentration.

"Fine!" Robin exclaimed angrily "If you want to let Slade get away again next time, by all means eat some stupid pizza!" he yelled over his shoulder as he stomped towards Titan Tower.

Beast Boy scratched his head "What's his problem?"

"He just mad Slade got away again" Cyborg replied.

"Dude, is it me, or is he getting way obsessed with Slade?"

"Probably you"

"HEY!"

"I am also very worried about Robin" Starfire said softly while landing, she turned to Raven "Raven, are you well?"

"Someone's coming" was the drone reply.

The other Teen Titans looked at her. "Oh, joyous of joys! Visitors!" the Tamaran squealed.

"Are we talking good visitors or bad ones?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know"

The cyborg sighed. "I'd guess we better tell Robin"

Raven's reply of "Too late" was followed by the thundering roar of jet propellers. A large black plane was rushing towards the Tower's landing pad. The stared at it in curiosity, also prepared for a battle, if need be. As the black craft neared, the saw it had a distinctive shape...like a bat.

"Woah...You don't think that's...?" Beast Boy murmured in awe.

"We're not gonna find out standing here" Raven retorted,

"Well, what are ya'll waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Robin was tense. 

He was leaning forward on the huge computer screen, absorbing the picture of the BatJet before him. He knew only one person had the keys. His stomach cringed in anticipation. He heard the mini stampede of his fellow Titans.

"Robin-"Starfire gasped.

"I know" he interrupted.

"Do you think it's..?" Raven left the question linger in the air.

"I don't know"

He saw the hatch to the jet pop open and a sleek figure in black jumped out. Robin couldn't see the figures face, because of the helmet, but disappointment filled him. It wasn't him. The figure was too small and thin. But then...who had flown the BatJet? If he remembered correctly its system worked with voice recognition...his, Batman's and...

Robin felt his stomach drop. "Oh my ..."

His suspicions were confirmed when the figure took the helmet off and released a torrent of blond tresses.

"Who is _that_?" Raven asked confused.

"It sure ain't Batman" Cyborg commented.

"It sure isn't" Beast Boy almost drooled. Robin understood why.

Barbara hadn't changed. Still tall, blonde and drop dead gorgeous with her deep green eyes and full red mouth set over a peaches-and-cream complexion. She shook her head and adjusted her bat shaped mask and looked around. Finding the entrance, she walked towards it.

"Robin, who is that?" Starfire asked, her voice filed with puzzlement.

Robin whirled around and marched past them to the corridor.

"An old friend"

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. I haven't seen any Batgirl fan fics around and I started thinking "How could we forget BATGIRL?" So please R&R as for me to continue! . 


End file.
